Therein Lies The Brilliance
by little-bit-dorky
Summary: Basically Wen/Olivia, because we all know we want them to get together. Stella has a plan. Wen writes a song. General fluff ensues. Reviews would be brilliant
1. In Which Stella Has a Plan

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy, I'm not that happy with it, but it's been bouncing around in my head since I watched the movie, which is, by the way, awesome. To the GLC people, I'm sorry, once again, because I know how annoying this must be, to keep stumbling upon Lemonade Mouth fanfiction, but until there is another space for it... **

**Oh! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own neither the fabulous book nor the brilliant movie that is Lemonade Mouth, because, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction as a way to avoid studying for my English exam...**

"Great rehearsal guys!"

Stella clapped her hands together briefly and beamed at her band-mates. They were in various stages of dispersal. Scott was helping Mo put on her coat and she was smiling at him in that sappy way that made the rest of them gag slightly. Charlie was in the process of putting his beaten up sticks into the back pocket of his worn jeans, hurriedly making his way out of the room to meet Victoria for a 'thing'. Wen hadn't moved from his spot behind the keyboards, messing around with some of the buttons with a deep frown etched into his freckled features. Olivia was watching him, twisting her hands around each other and scuffing the toe of her boot against the ground. It seemed like she was in some sort of internal debate, because, after a while, she let out a hefty breath and, with a determined sort of nod of the head, made her way towards the keyboard.

"Hey Wen?"

He instantly looked up from what he was doing, the work with the keyboard seemingly forgotten in her presence. They stood leaning into each other, unconsciously, and spoke in hushed tones, oblivious to the world around them. They often did this, Stella had noted, although it seemed neither had realised, and they always found a way to be seated next to each other or walk with their hands sometimes brushing, when each would jump after a moment and Olivia would bite her lip and Wen's face would begin to match the red in his hair. She was currently asking him if he wanted to get together later to go over some lyrics for a new song that they had been working on. He eagerly agreed, before, catching himself, leaning nonchalantly against the keyboard, causing a sharp clatter to fill the air as his elbow connected with the keys. Olivia smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before backing out of the room, hitting the doorjam on her way out, spinning around in an awkward jerky movement, propelling herself out of the door, the tips of her ears bright red. Stella looked back at Wen and the starstruck look on his face as he watched her leave and decided, then and there, that she had had enough.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she questioned, eyebrow raised in an impertinent manner, hands on her hips.

"Do about what?"

His attention, once Olivia had made her bumbling exit, was focused once again on his fiddling around with the keyboard. Stella sighed and slammed her hand on top of one of his, causing him to look up with a sharp 'what the hell?' She rolled her eyes. "You know about what, Wen. Let's not lie to one another here. Frankly we are all sick of this will-they-won't-they to-ing and fro-ing you've got going on here. And she won't wait around for you forever. I mean do you know how popular she's become since we hit it big? Just yesterday some cute guy was asking me if she was single. And one of these days she's going to decide that maybe waiting isn't worth it, and then where will we be? With a distraught keyboardist who can no longer write anything but mournful love crap? No thank you. So do yourself a favour and _do _something! Please!" Wen thumped his fist down, breathing hard and glared at his meddlesome friend. Who did she think she was with this? She just stared straight back at him, immovable. "Well?"

He sighed and raised his eyes heavenward. "Is it that obvious?" he groaned and when she just nodded he collapsed his head into his hands and mumbled in a sort of hopeless voice "but what if she says no? Or what if we date and then we break up because one of those guys you're talking about is a better option? She's my best friend Stell, I mean you all are, but Olivia's just, I dunno, she's just different. And I don't think that I could stand to lose her." He looked up as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Stella Yamada. Going all girly on him.

"What if she doesn't"

"Huh?"

"What if she doesn't say no? And what if you date and it's perfect and you're together forever and we play at your wedding and fight over who gets to be your kids' godparents? You never know Wen, but you've got to give it a shot. Really. It'll be worth it. For all our sakes."

"And how do I even tell her Stell? I can't just go up to her and tell her that my heart does this lame stumble stutter every time she walks into a room, and that I swear when she sings for a moment the world sort of stops to listen. And that I love the way she always bites the nib of her pen when she's thinking and that every time one of those stupid fan boys talk to her I feel like slamming my fist into a wall. And that all I want in life is to see her smile," he caught himself, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, blushing, "... I mean, I can't...this is quite a big moment here, and we're both awkward enough as it is...so..."

"Don't say it to her" Stella mused, with a slow smirk starting to form on her lips, the sort of smile she got before any disastrous scheme which the rest of them were usually dragged into, the sort of 'uh-oh' make you gulp in apprehension patented Stella Yamada smirk of mischief. Wen looked at her questioningly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "No, hear me out, don't say it to her. Sing it." He'd started shaking his head and muttering something about only writing raps when she hurried on, cutting his protestations off, "No really, it'll be perfect. Think about it. That's where you guys really started to connect right? And then we could all help you. And plus, Liv's a girl, like a proper girly girl. She'll love it. It is way romantic. I know you just write raps, but you write music too, so just think of it as a slow, pouring your heart out kind of rap." She folded her arms across her chest and smiled even wider. The plan was brilliant, but then, her plans always were, weren't they?

They were performing at Dante's again. Nothing major, not anything like Madison Square Gardens or anything, but the regular performances kept them practiced and well-oiled for their bigger gigs, which were rolling out more and more as the band gained popularity. Plus, Olivia insisted, performing at their local hang-out, the place that had started it all, would keep them grounded, connected to their roots. Dante, who they had ended their original contract with on, well, let's just call it_ bad_ terms, was more than happy to welcome them back after they became a sensation. Good for business, he had said in a gruff voice, but the twinkle in his eyes made Wen suspect that maybe he'd have welcomed them back anyway, fame or no. Wen had always liked Dante.

Tonight they were singing to a packed room, the smell of pizza and sweat permeating the air. They ran through all the crowd favourites, throwing in some of the new stuff that he and Olivia had come up with whilst holed up in a hotel room in New York, too excited to come down from that crazy post-gig high. When they finished and the roar of the crowd crashed over them like the sound of the ocean breaking against the shore, Stella had walked up to the main mike and gently pushed a confused Olivia aside. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming out. Well, as you know, as a band we're all about raising you voice right? So here's a new song about doing just that, speaking up. I know we're all used to the sensational Olivia doing all the singing but, tonight, we thought we'd give her a little break and give the boys a chance to shine. So Liv, take a seat," she motioned to the stool that had conveniently been placed to the side of the semi-raised stage, which had earlier been used to hold water bottles and jackets flung off in the middle of performance. Olivia frowned and sat down, smoothing out her skirt against her knees. She had not been informed of this. Why had she been left out? She bit her lip and tried not to worry. On centre stage Stella continued with a 'Take it away!' and had returned to her original position.

The faint strains of the keyboard rang out, in a slow haunting melody, and then Wen, face red but eyes determined, began to sing, at first sounding unsteady, but growing more confident when he caught her eye. Olivia felt her breath hitch in her chest. It was a song about them, she realised, in a moment of sunshining awareness. At first she felt she daren't believe it. He couldn't really be singing to her, about her, but the song was peppered with words, such sweet, sad, beautiful words about their lives. About them. About how he believed in her always and couldn't bear to face the world without her. About first love and dancing around the pool on a summer's day and acceptance and fights and whispered midnight phone calls. About fear and jumping off the ledge into the abyss of the uncertain. About how beautiful he found her and how he wanted to make her smile. Because he loved it when she smiled.

By the time he had finished, with Mo and Stella harmonising to the last, there were slow tears pouring down her cheeks, smudging the make-up that Stella had so carefully spent half an hour applying. As Wen slowly lifted his hands off the keys, she got up, and in an uncharacteristic display of courage, flung herself into his arms, causing him to stagger back slightly, sobbing into his gray t-shirt with her arms wrapped securely round his neck. The rest of the band looked at each other triumphantly. Finally. The crowd erupted, but Wen and Olivia didn't notice. He stroked her hair and murmured soothing sounds into her ear. "I'm sorry Liv" he muttered, glad that they hadn't done this at a bigger gig, for all the more humiliation, but she shook her head against his chest, her crying subsiding somewhat against the steady beating of his heart.

"That," she said finally, sniffling as she looked up into his concerned, upset eyes, "that w-w-was the m-most perfect thing anyone's ever done for me." And then he kissed her, because he couldn't help himself, not really. It was sweet and slow and quiet, just like she was, and oh god, he couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment, savouring it. The he opened them and looked past her at the crowd, who was still cheering for them and he smiled. The band rushed around them and Charlie clapped him on the back. Mo pulled Olivia out of his orbit for a hug and Stella stood back with a self-satisfied smirk. Olivia beamed at him over Mo's shoulder and immediately grasped his hand as they went, collapsing with the giddiness and emotion of the night, off of their first real stage, and really, could anything be more perfect, than the girl he loved holding his hand and smiling that smile that made his heart stop and then start running again at a high speed sprint, and with the crowd cheering and their band around them, and with Stella Yamada standing, arms folded in front of her chest, watching them go with a blazing look in her eyes, congratulating herself on another brilliant plan.

**AN: There you go, hope you liked it, it was a bit OOC, I'm aware... But anyways, reviews = love 3 Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Author's Note

Hello brilliant people. Just a quick A/N wondering, as I am currently writing another Lemonade Mouth one-shot (Olivia/Wen centric again, can't help myself), if there were any Charlie, Mo, Stella and Scott preferences? Thanks to all of you that have been reading =) Much love.


End file.
